Still in love with you
by Angel Marie Winchester
Summary: Inuyasha left her but he wants her back and badly. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR THE SONGS Inuyasha and Kagome takes place in mordern time


'_**BEEP,BEEP, BEEP, BEE-' **_

_**CRASH**_

_**BOOM**_

"Kagome Happy Birthday sweetie and get up you be late for school, and your friends are waiting for you outside," yelled Kagome's mom from the kitchen down stairs. "Yeah, yeah whatever." Came Kagome's reply. 'Great today's the stupid day the day he dumped me' Kagome thought angrily. She always hated this day because this is the day he dumped her for a slut. Today October 2 was titled the worst day of her life and her own birthday to for that matter. "Kagome hurry up before were late," Yelled her best friend Sango. "Coming, coming" Kagome yelled back.

AT SCHOOL

"Today class were going to sing a song that means a lot to us then you explain why." Kagome's teacher Mrs.Taishio announced. "OK class our first person is Kagome Higurashi." "Ok Kagome what will you be singing in class." "Miracle" came Kagome's reply. 'Great just great, Inuyasha in this class to this just sucks.' Kagome thought angrily. 'Damn I screwed up big time, but wait a minute wasn't Kagome favorite song 'Every Heart by BOA' Inuyasha thought sadly. "Mrs.Taishio can I dance with the song." Kagome asked politely. "Sure go ahead" "Thanks" "No problem"

_**Boy meets girl **_

_**You were my dream, my world **_

_**But I was blind **_

_**You cheated on me from behind **_

_**So on my own **_

_**I feel so all alone **_

_**Though I know it's true **_

_**I'm still in love with you **_

_**Kagome her arm out towards the crowd **_

_**Then pulled it back. Just to land over her heart.**_

_**I need a miracle **_

_**I wanna be your girl **_

_**Give me a chance to see **_

_**That you are made for me **_

_**I need a miracle**_

_**Kagome looked out to the sea of students listening **_

_**To the beat. Kagome look into amber eyes that showed sadness but just turned her head. To try to fined her friends in the sea of students.**_

_**Please let me be your girl **_

_**One day you'll see it can happen to me **_

_**I need a miracle **_

_**I wanna be your girl **_

_**Give me a chance to see **_

_**That you are made for me **_

_**I need a miracle **_

_**Please let me be your girl **_

_**One day you'll see **_

_**It can happen to me **_

_**It can happen to me **_

_**Miracle... **_

_**Kagome closed her eyes and let her body swing to **_

_**The beat.**_

_**Day and night **_

_**I'm always by your side **_

_**'Cause I know for sure **_

_**My love is real, my feelings pure **_

_**So take a try **_

_**No need to ask me why **_

_**'Cause I know it's true **_

_**I'm still in love with you**_

_**Kagome smiled and to show off a bit did a back**_

_**Flip to prove there are miracles **_

_**I need a miracle **_

_**I wanna be your girl **_

_**Give me a chance to see **_

_**That you are made for me **_

_**I need a miracle **_

_**Please let me be your girl **_

_**One day you'll see **_

_**It can happen to me **_

_**I need a miracle **_

_**I wanna be your girl **_

_**Give me a chance to see **_

_**That you are made for me **_

_**I need a miracle **_

_**Please let me be your girl **_

_**One day you'll see **_

_**It can happen to me **_

_**It can happen to me **_

_**Miracle... **_

_**Miracle... **_

_**...MIRACLE...**_

Kagome listen to crowd of student wanting an encore. "Exhalent job Kagome perfect, but sense the kids love it soo much how about an encore." Mrs.Taishio said.

"Sure, just let the other people go first then I'll go." Kagome said unsurely about the encore thing. "Ok, but first before we do that why'd you pick that song." "Because it reminds me of someone who broke my heart, saying it as a Birthday gift." Kagome said sadly you could clearly see the pain across her face. "Oh sorry." Came her teachers reply

About 29 out of 30 students came. Next was Inuyasha's turn. "Ok Inuyasha what is the song you're going to sing?" Mrs.Taishio asked. Inuyasha looked up at his teachers face. He could clearly tell she was trying hard to glare at him. '**_She must have known it was me.' _**Inuyashathought sadly. "I'll sing every heart." Came his reply.

_ **Tell me babe**_

_**How many do I shed my tears?**_

_**Every Heart**_

_**Every Heart is not a gentle yet**_

_**Shall I do?**_

_**I can never say my loneliness**_

_**Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do**_

_**(I) Was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone**_

_**So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars**_

_**Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun**_

_**And we always seek after love and peace forever more**_

_**Growing growing woe**_

_**Baby we can work it out**_

_**Look up at the sky**_

_**Every Heart is shining all today**_

_**Show me now**_

_**What kind of smile do I come across**_

_**Every Heart **_

_**Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams**_

_**All of us want to take a lasting happiness**_

_**Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a some sleep**_

_**Someday every hearts gonna free and easy**_

_**We have peace of mind**_

_**Someday all the people find the way to love**_

_**Goes and goes the time goes on we are not alone**_

_**We live on together and we will find some precious things**_

_**Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow**_

_**Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die**_

_**There is the warm heart places on my mind**_

_**In my earlist day's there and it's so sweet**_

_**There are many stars they have talk with me so kind**_

_**They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine**_

_**Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun**_

_**And we always seek after love and peace forever more**_

_**Growing growing woe **_

_**baby we can work it out**_

_**Look up at the sky **_

_**Every Heart is shining all today**_

_**Goes & goes the time goes on we are not alone**_

_**We live on together and we will find some precious things**_

_**Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow**_

_**Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die**_

_**Ahhhhhhhhh oh**_

_**Ahhhhhhhhh woah oh**_

"Aishiteru imonau." He whispered the last part but Kagome heard him unable to keep her self from yelling.

"Yoku-iu-yo." She found her self-whispering.

"Hoeda, dareda iu sadageta thageta" Kagome yelled in the language she and Inuyasha made up when they were still together. Inuyasha was shocked and so was the class. He was shocked for two reasons the first one because she talked to him in the language they made up and her voice was emotionless. 'I screwed up big time he thought' angrily and sadly again.

"Alright class since Inuyasha was our last person to sing how about you tell us why'd you pick that song." "It reminds me of how much I screwed up and how much I love her, that I love her more then the world." Came Inuyasha's reply. "Wow how sweet, now Kagome how about the encore you promise the class." Mrs.Taishio said deciding to break the silence. "Sure, I guess I'll sing Listen to your heart." Kagome replied. Kagome's voice betrayed little emotion, which socked her friends.

_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile**_

_**I get a notion from the look in your eyes yea**_

_**You've built a love but that love falls apart**_

_**Your little piece of heaven turns too dark**_

_**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you**_

_**Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do**_

_**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why**_

_**But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye**_

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile**_

_**The precious moments are all lost in the tide yea**_

_**They're swept away and nothing is what it seems **_

_**The feeling of belonging to your dreams **_

_**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you**_

_**Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do**_

_**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why**_

_**But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye**_

_**And there are voices that want to be heard. **_

_**So much to mention but you can't find the words.**_

_**The scent of magic, the beauty that's been **_

_**When love was wilder than the wind. **_

_**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you**_

_**Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do**_

_**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, **_

_**But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.**_

_**Listen to your heart mhmmmmm**_

_**I don't know where your going and I don't know why**_

_**Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye**_

When Kagome finished the class clapped wildly for her. Kagome smiled at the class. Suddenly the bell rang for next period. Everyone packed there stuff and ran out the classroom leaving Kagome with Inuyasha. Since Inuyasha and Kagome had all the same classes this class was the last one for them. "You have a wonderful voice Kagome, just like I remember it." Inuyasha said. Kagome turned around and glared coldly at him. "What do you want now?" "I want to say I'm sorry I just realized how much you mean to me. When I left you, I felt empty I realized. I can't live without because to me you're my world Kagome. I would understand if you don't forgive me but please can you try." Inuyasha asked afraid Kagome will say no. "I don't know I don't think I can trust you, you left me on the first day that slut came to school, and on my birthday for that matter." Kagome said angrily. _'He expects me to come running back to him, as if'_ Kagome thought angrily.

" I'm really sorry, but after a week I over heard Kiky-ho tell some guy she had me under control so she could have me all to her self. If that makes you feel better I still love with all my heart." "I don't know I still need time." With that Kagome walked home.

A MONTH LATER

WITH INUYASHA

Inuyasha seeing Kagome would not forgive him. Walked home sadly. When he approached home he grabbed a knife and headed to his room. Sessho-maru seeing the knife got worried in his little brother's safety. "Inuyasha give me the knife." Sessho-maru said worriedly. "No, why just let me die I have no point in life anymore, my life is worthless without Kagome." Inuyasha yelled at his brother. Sessho-maru saw he was not going to listen to him but he was smarter then that. _'Since he wont listen to me how about Kagome'_ Sessho-maru thought. Sessho-maru took the knife out his brother's hand and hit his pressure point. Inuyasha seeing the knife out his hands was about to yell when his world fell into darkness. After Sessho-maru put Inuyasha in his room he ran to the kitchen to find Kagome's number.

WITH KAGOME

'_RING, RING, RING, RIN-' _

"Hello Higurashi renascence Kagome speaking."

" Hello Kagome this is Sessho-maru can

You come over it's about Inuyasha."

"Why what's the matter." Kagome said worriedly.

"He tried to kill him self."

Silence came over the phone Intel Kagome spoke.

"I'll be right over." Kagome replied before she hung up the phone.

Five minutes passed before Sessho-maru heard the doorbell. Sessho-maru got up and walked to the door but froze when he heard Inuyasha yell. Hearing the doorbell again he opened the door. "Hello Kagome how are you." He asked. "I'm fine thank you, let me guess you hit Inuyasha's pressure point and put him in his room." Kagome said. Seeing the look in his face Kagome was right. "Alright I'll go talk to him." Kagome said before she left to go up the stairs to Inuyasha's room. Kagome stopped in front of Inuyasha's room and took a big breath. 'KNOCK KNOCK' "Inuyasha open up it's me Kagome." Kagome yelled over his screaming. Inuyasha opened the door to see Kagome starring at him. Inuyasha looked down to where she was starring at, then he blush he realized he had no shirt on. "Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. "…Tell me in heavens name why you tried to kill yourself." Kagome yelled angrily at Inuyasha. Inuyasha afraid whispered, "Because I thought you wont forgive me, and like I said I love you more then life it's self." "I never said I didn't forgive you I said I needed time." Kagome said softly at Inuyasha. "In time I forgave you but I was afraid you would hurt me again, but now I know you wont hurt me seeing you almost killed your self." Kagome giggled. Inuyasha's faced brightened "So you'll give me a chance." "Yeah just don't try to kill your self again." "Only if you don't die or leave me." Inuyasha chuckled. "You should call your mom and tell her your sleeping over because I won't let you walk home in the dark." Inuyasha said smiling cutely. Kagome rolled her eyes and giggled. "Alright." After calling her mom she got in bed next to Inuyasha. "Aishiteru wa." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. "Aishiteru amarini." Inuyasha whispered back. They both fell into a deep sleep deep enough sleep they did not hear Sessho-maru open the door.

7 YEARS LATER

After lying down in bed Inuyasha rolled on Kagome. "Aishiteru" Inuyasha whispered. Inuyasha kissed her cheek then rolled off her. "Aishiteru wa amarini, mate." Kagome whispered before falling asleep. After putting his arm around her waist Inuyasha fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
